Redemption Round Concludes!
Plot Shabbet emerges from the smoking having survived by using his Psycho Barrier while is covered by his Water Armour while the fates of Yukirieza and Mirayo are still unknown. Chi-Chi begins to worry about Bulma who hasn't returned yet as Top and Dyspo are impressed by Osumim's power. Vegeta shows some concern as well while he trains with his team, however, King Vegeta convinces him to have faith his wife and continue his training. Osumim begins by using his Fanged Flash hitting Shabbet head-on with the attack and severs his left arm, however, thanks to Shabbet's Rebirth ability to repair and upgrade. Osumim punches Shabbet in the stomach and causes heavy damage. Osumim dodges Shabbet's punch and begins Bear Hugging Shabbet. He continues to squeeze causing several cracks to form around his body as Shabbet struggles to break free. Infinite Zamasu watches Shabbet struggle as he begins to curse his fate and hopes that Goku Black: GT's focus stays on the tournament as plots to kill him when his guard is down. Osumim finally manages to bifurcate Shabbet only for him to use his Rebirth ability to restore and upgrade his body. Osumim kicks Shabbet in the gut before following up with Fanged Flash, however, Shabbet wraps his tail around Osumim's neck. However, Osumim breaks Shabbet's tail to free himself before destroying it with a kiss blast. Shabbet punches Osumim in the face in response to him destroying his tail as Osumim grabs his wrist and headbutts Shabbet only to be struck in the gut followed up a kick to the neck. Osumim punches through Shabbet's gut; leaving a gaping hole in his stomach, however, Shabbet manages to repair himself and upgrade his chest area as Osumim kicks Shabbet into a debris field of the mountainous Floating Island. The two begin to clash with one another as they fight continues through Floor 4 - causing the debris fields to be ejected from the area around them. Osumim punches Shabbet in the gut before following with a knee to the face stunning before grabbing him by the neck and throwing him into a broken piece from the mountainous island. As the others from the stands watch on; it appears that Osumim is overpowering Shabbet as he effortlessly deflects each of his attacks and counters with heavy blows. Shabbet, however, manages to block his next counterattack and proceeds to punch him the gut before sending him flying into a piece of debris with a double axe handle. Osumim recovers from the attack as Shabbet prepares to strike him down only for Osumim to dodge before kicking him in the back of the head and sends him flying into the asteroid - eliminating Shabbet. Yukirieza emerges from a dust-covered debris field and proceeds to face Osumim and prepares to take him on for another round, however, Osumim simply smiles as he reverts to his base form revealing that his Fivetails form is new and consumes a lot of ki before passing out. Mirayo and Yukirieza are declared the victors of the Redemption Round by Goku Black: GT and are permitted to enter the first round of the Tournament. Appearances Characters *Shabbet *Osumim *Goku Black: GT *Mirayo *Yukirieza *Chi-Chi Locations *Floor 4 Transformations *Cosmic Evolution Battles *Osumim (Fivetails) vs. Shabbet (Metal) Category:Fanga